Team Switzerland
by AkaGirl207
Summary: There is one thing I can relate to with Bella...no matter how much she loved Jacob…she will always love Edward more. But she will always...no matter what, be Team Switzerland. DeiSaku ItaSaku


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR TWILIGHT!**

**Team Switzerland**

Twilight; A popular book series and movies what **almost** every female is obsessed with.

I for one am one of the girls that find the whole thing stupid. Yes I know that Edward is apparently the most perfect guy ever but I don't think so. I mean he's a vampire…not a fairy; he shouldn't 'glitter' in the sunlight.

That is just one of the many things I find wrong with the series but I'm not going to list all of them.

But there is one thing I can relate to from the story line; just like Bella, I Sakura Haruno have my own personal Edward and Jacob.

My Jacob is always there when my Edward was not, he always had a shoulder for me to cry on, and he loves me more then I could ever love him.

His name is Itachi Uchiha.

Yes yes I know what you're thinking, Itachi is more of the Edward type with the pale skin and gorgeous looks but for some reason to me he just doesn't have the _My Edward _look.

He has been a friend of mine ever sense I was captured by the Akatsuki so they can get there hands on Naruto.

He talked to me when I was feeling lonely and listened to every word I said like he'd die if he didn't. I don't think he'd mind if he died though, considering how painful it was for him to tell me what really happened with the Uchiha Clan. I was surprised to find he wasn't that mass murderer who killed his family for his own amusement. I actually started seeing him as a person then as time went on I started seeing him as a friend.

Of course over time we developed some romantic feelings for each other and started _dating_ I guess is what you could call it for lack of better word. We'd always go to the festivals and stay on the fairest wheel all night just looking at the stars while I was in his arms.

It was great but for some reason I always felt like something was missing between us. Like it could be better then this but I just jammed these thoughts in the back of my head and didn't think about them again.

A few months later Itachi some how talked the leader into letting me become a member of the Akatsuki and he approved seeing how my medical skills could be put to use in the organization.

It was a long travel from where Itachi and Kisame were keeping me from where the actual base was and when we got there it was dark.

After getting a good night sleep, I got to meet all the other Akatsuki members….

Thus Meeting my Edward

At first I thought he was Ino's brother with his eyes and hair but I realized that was stupid to consider sense he was **gorgeous**.

I think I was drooling by the way he was smirking at me.

"I'm Deidara, yea" gosh he's voice was smooth like velvet, and for a moment I forgot that Itachi was standing next to me.

Hell I probably would have been like 'Itachi who?'

Yes he was that good looking.

Once I got my own room Deidara came in telling me that he was going to help me decorate it because he was the only one in the Akatsuki who had any fashion sense. I laugh and thought that the Ino theory wasn't that far fetched after all. We shopped all day looking at what would fit me and still look good, he thought white walls with zebra bed spread, pillow cases and pink mini pillows and love chair would be great. My heart kind of dropped a little bit when I saw how my room turned out…it was great.

So I thought he was gay.

And I thought that for a while until I just came up directly and asked him if he was only to have him laugh at me, I felt better but it kind of pissed me off that he was laughing at me. He saw me face and thought I didn't believe him so he asked if I wanted him to prove it to me that he wasn't gay. I said sure, not really catching what he really meant but when he kissed me I heart felt like it was about to explode.

That was what I was missing with Itachi.

Just when it was starting to get more passionate we were interrupted by a cough. We looked and saw it was Itachi leaning on the door glaring at us. I tried to explain to him it wasn't what he thought it was but we both knew it was. I kept lying to him telling him that I only love and want him but I caught myself thinking of Deidara when I spoke those words.

When Itachi walked off I turn back to see Deidara staring at me like he knew that I didn't mean any of it. My thoughts were correct when he started smirking and chuckling, only to have my blush.

Nothing else happened between me and Deidara for another few much but we couldn't get to close to each other or you can smell the longing and desire raiding off of the both of us. I admit it was terrible, being so close to the one you really want but belonged to another.

It wasn't long before Itachi started noticing my behavior and how Deidara and I acted with one another. I knew it was only a matter of time; he was just to smart for his own good.

He sat me down and started talking to me, telling me how he knows what is going on between me and Deidara. So he broke up with me but I didn't care, I didn't even cry. I just kind of smiled at him and thanked him, but I could see the pain in his eyes. After I gave him once last kiss I went to go find Deidara.

Once I found him, it didn't take long for us to find the bed in his room. It was magical, it wasn't my first time even Itachi wasn't but it was better then any other guy I was involved with sexually.

And those mouths on his hands weren't just good at art.

Just saying

Itachi wasn't pleased at all especially when he found out as soon as he broke up with me I went directly to Deidara. This caused Itachi to hate Deidara more then he ever did.

Thus creating the Edward vs. Jacob plot of the story line.

It went on for a while and I always tried to get them to get along but nothing I said or did stopped them from trying to kill each other. I was about to give up hope until Tobi talked me into going to go see the new Twilight movie Eclipse. I found that I can really relate to it seeing how Bella was having just as bad luck as I was trying to get her two favorite men fighting with each other.

Even though Itachi was more of an Edward type and Deidara was more of the Jacob, it was the other way around for me.

I could never see myself wanting to marry Itachi but with Deidara I eagerly look forward to it.

After the movie I silently walked back to the base pretending to listen to Tobi's mindless chatter about how he wishes he could change into a werewolf. I thought I would use Bella's logic to try to get my boys to get along.

Once we got back to the base I asked Deidara if I could have a word with him. When he sat down I took a deep breath preparing for a long discussion.

"Deidara, I no you and Itachi do not like each other and I don't know if it has everything to do with me but I do no that I have a lot to do with me. When I saw Eclipse with Tobi I saw how Edward and Jacob act just like you and I feel just like Bella. I want you two to get along because you two are the most important men in my life. Can you two just try to get along for my sake? For me?"

I was shocked by Deidara's response, he said 'ok' got up and when I asked where he was going he said to talk to Itachi, which made me smile.

I went without seeing Deidara or Itachi for about 2 hours until they both came into the kitchen and when I asked Deidara if he talked to him he nodded. It was true but I can see the jealously and hate pour from each of them so I guess they agreed to not kill each other, which was better then nothing.

I guess that's as good as it can get between them…which was fine by me.

Later that night Itachi came into my room to have a word with me. He told me how Deidara told him about how I wanted them to get along; Itachi said that it would never be that was until he gets me back from him. I just smiled when Itachi said that he could tell that I still love him, I replied that I do still love him, as a brother. Itachi just got up and said that he doesn't believe that, I guess he's not as blind as his eyes make him out to be.

Yes I am still in love with Itachi Uchiha and probably always will be but…I will always love Deidara more.

…_There is one thing I can relate to from the story line of Twilight…_

_No matter how much Bella loved Jacob…she will __always__ love Edward more._

_But she will always_

_No matter what,_

_Be Team Switzerland_

****

**Sooo…how did you like that? Lol**

**I got the idea after I got back from seeing Eclipse, it was awesome best one yet but I think that the last one will be the best :P.**

**Remember **

**R&R :)**


End file.
